Flowers On Her Grave
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Inspired by o6 x 05. What if Beckett and Castle met under different circumstances much earlier in life? Takes place over all seasons with a few changes of course. Starts when Meredith and Castle were not on good terms with each other. Also note: grief comes in waves, so if you think some of this is cold hearted, you'll see more emotion later on. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the rest of the characters, but I love playing with them.

Summary: CASKETT meet earlier in life; sparked by something Kate said after the time traveling episode.

Prologue:

Every so often I go to the cemetery to place flowers and remember. It all started in 1993. Meredith and I were married for almost a year, and Alexis was six months old. We weren't connecting anymore, and I discovered she wanted a divorce. Apparently I knew everything about her, but she felt she knew nothing about me. The day she was killed, someone new and wonderful came into my life, and I love her dearly. It took her a while to warm up to me though. This is the story of my life with her. This was several decades ago, so some of my memory is a bit removed and objective now, someone might even use the word "cold" for how I acted or felt. Don't get me wrong, I loved Meredith and still cared for her when she met her demise, but the spark was gone. We had some issues and were in the middle of a very long argument. This is what happened.

Chapter 1

"Meredith, I'll be home in a little bit." Rick promised. "No, you don't have to put Alexis on the phone…" He tapped his foot. "Hi, sweetie! Daddy will see you soon." He waited for Meredith to come back on the line. "Listen, I've got to go; see you when I get home."

Meredith put Alexis back in her crib and rehearsed her latest movie lines. She didn't see him coming into the loft as he followed the sound of her voice. She didn't see him pull the trigger and walk way to the screams of her baby.

Richard Castle opened the door to the loft and stepped inside. "Meredith?" He scaled the staircase and entered Alexis' room. He scooped her up. "Hey, Lex, where's Mommy?"

The red headed infant didn't respond.

"Meredith?" He found her crumpled on the floor and still.


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine Beckett sat down at her desk after a rough morning. Her mother's cases put her in danger, and today was a difficult anniversary. Four years ago her great- grandmother died from injuries; everyone else wrote it off as "old age," but Kate suspected it was something else. When she received that call, she dropped her dream of being the first female Chief Justice and applied for the police academy. She'd just returned from purchasing a new book, something to get her mind off the memories. Her phone rang. "Beckett," Kate answered. "I'll be right there." She checked the victim's address. _Wait, isn't that where Richard Castle lives?_

She entered the building and took the elevator up to number four.

"Woman, mid twenties, red hair, several gunshot wounds; I'd say she died between two and three this afternoon. Mr. Castle returned home after a book signing and found her here. The only other person at home was their baby daughter. " Lanie informed her.

"Maybe a lovesick fan?" Kate suggested, checking the scene for other evidence.

"It's a possibility, but I won't know anything until I get her back to the morgue. Mr. Castle is upstairs changing his daughter's diaper."

"Hey, boss, look at this." Javier Esposito said, pointing to the script in Meredith's hand.

"Blood spatters and hair that doesn't seem like hers or her daughter's. The little cutie has red hair too." Espo said.

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"I'm a fan; I've seen her movies, and damn is she awesome, or technically now was awesome."

"What did I miss?" Richard Castle walked down the steps with his daughter.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions, Mr. Castle."

"Okay. Where would you like me to begin?" He put on his charming smile.

"How about at the beginning? You of all people should know that's a perfect place to start. "

"_Sound of Music _ fan?"

"A bit; where were you between two and three this afternoon?"

"Hold it; you think I did this?"

"We have to rule out all the possibilities, Mr. Castle."

"I was at a book signing, and I called home to say I was finishing up and I'd be home soon. Meredith put Alexis on the phone, we said good bye, and I hung up. I came home and heard Alexis screaming. Meredith didn't respond, and I found her here. I called the police, and the rest of your crew came over. I told them what I saw and went to pick up my mother from the airport. She needed to hear it from me and not some reporter; I'm sure this will come out eventually; we're in the limelight a lot, but we wanted to keep our daughter out of it."

"Did you and Mrs. Castle get along well?"

"In the beginning, yes, but recently she's been more secretive and using our daughter as a distraction. She was being a little flighty. Hey, why do you seem familiar?"

"I was in the book store on my lunch break; mine's usually a bit later in the day. But just in case, don't leave town." They exited the loft.

Kate heard running footsteps behind her.

"Mind if I tag along? I want to catch her killer, and I do know who else she was close to." Castle said.

"No. Chances are the killer might target you next. "

A.N. Dun, dun, Dun! Will Montgomery agree to let Castle become a consultant? As always, the characters are telling me what to write; the rights to them belong to ABC and Marlowe.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I do realize Castle's reaction is a bit "cold" to her death, but here's the reason why Also remember what he says is his coping mechanism in the actual series. As always, this is Marlowe's and ABC's swing set; I'm just playing in the park.

Castle locked himself in his office once the detectives left. Being objective and eager to help hid what he was really feeling. He picked up his phone and called his mother.

"Mom…." H started to choke up.

"Darling, what is it?"

"It's Meredith. I came home from a book tour, and…" He repressed some more sobs.

"And what, Kiddo?"

"I found her dead in the loft. Someone killed her. I really need help with Alexis. Please come." He begged.

"Oh, Sweetheart, of course! Besides, your stepfather's been, how shall I say it, a con artist; I need some place to crash until I get on my feet again. "

"Of course. That would be great. The thing is, I can't leave town, so you'll have to fly in."

"But I can't afford….."

"Don't worry, Mother, I'll take care of it; I always do." He said and hung up.

_Meanwhile at the 12__th_

"That does sound like a compelling argument, Detective." Captain Montgomery said. "If Mr. Castle could help us with anything he can think of."

"But, Sir, he's a mystery writer, it's his job to spin some believable story. I know I saw him at the book signing, but still, he could've hired someone to do it for him. I know they've been having some trouble lately, come on, it's the whole celebrity marriage and break up story almost every famous couple goes through, except this one ended in murder."

"Writers pay attention to little details, Kate, he'll be able to pinpoint things we cannot see or possibly know. Celebrities can hide certain aspects of their lives if they really know how to."

"Okay, I'll give him a call, but on one condition; this is a onetime deal."

"You got it."


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. All rights belong to the show's creator and airing channel. Also, this chapter is similar to the kidnap case if you've heard the commentary on the episode.

The phone rang. "Hello?"

"This is Detective Beckett. We spoke earlier today."

"Yes, I think I remember you. What do you need?"

"The Captain needs your….." Kate searched for the correct word, "cooperation on your wife's case. I'll be by to pick you up in a little bit."

"I'm definitely willing to help, but there's no one to watch Alexis yet. My mother's flying in to help out, but she won't be in until tonight."

"We can't take a baby to the precinct. I'll have to talk to the captain, but I think we can figure something out. Wait, I think I know just the place to talk." Kate hung up and walked over to Montgomery's office.

"Sir?" She knocked on the door.

"Come in. Did you get in contact with Mr. Castle?"

"Yes, but there's a complication. The baby's too young for daycare, and there's no one to watch her. We can't bring a baby here. Could we possibly go off site to talk to him?"

"Where were you thinking?"

" I'll have to call them, but I was thinking my parents' house. You know Grandma and Grandpa Beckett moved in a while ago, and I know Grandma loves holding babies."

"Go ahead, and give them my regards."

"Okay, this is the place." Kate pulled into the driveway.

"Where is this? Wait, are we in Manhattan?"

"Yah. My parents' house. I figured Alexis needed to be away from the crime scene, and it's safe to talk here. Both my parents are lawyers, so everything's unlisted. They'll be home in a little bit. My grandma and grandpa are here, so there's someone to watch Alexis." She exited the car and opened one of the rear doors.

"Hi, sweetie! This is where I used to live." She turned to Castle. "Mind if I take her out of her car seat? "

"No, go ahead." She undid the straps and lifted her out of the seat. "Hi, there. How are you doing, baby girl? Here's daddy." Kate held the little girl against her chest. The baby snuggled close. Kate transferred the calm infant to her father and beckoned him to follow her to the back. Kate opened the door into the kitchen. "Grandma, we're here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own.

CONSTRUCTIVE feedback welcomed.

Martha Rogers swooped into the precinct. "Where's my son?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you just can't come in here and start asking questions." The nearest detective commented.

"Do you know who I am? Who my family is? My son called to tell me his wife was murdered, and he's not at home, so where is he?"

"Captain, I think you better take this one."

"Come on in, and let's talk." Montgomery motioned her inside. "Why don't you sit down?"

"Where are they? I haven't heard Richard this upset since I told him I was getting married. Who could've done this to Meredith?" She cried.

"Here," Montgomery said and handed her a tissue. "One of our detectives took them somewhere safe to talk, Ms. Rogers. Your son mentioned you weren't in town yet, and he couldn't leave his daughter alone."

"At least he did one thing right; he's 'always digging for the story no matter the cost, even if it puts his family in danger. And it's better to get both of them away from the crime scene. "

"Would you like to see the body?" He asked. "It might give you some closure. Our ME is still examining her, but you're still welcome to look. Maybe you can spot something we missed."

"Thank you. And at least someone recognizes me."

"My wife likes to watch _Temptation Lane_. You're character was pretty memorable even if she was only on for a couple of weeks." He opened the door and led her to the morgue.

"Oh my God! How could anyone…" Martha exclaimed as Lanie uncovered her face. She openly wept. After all, Meredith was one of her first students, and she thought the girl was perfect for Rick at the time. Who would take a mother from her child and husband? Then she noticed it; Meredith wore a piece of jewelry from the set of her latest movie. One set in Malibu, CA. She pointed this out to Lanie.

"Thank you, I'll get right on it." She escorted the distraught mother-in-law out the door and up the steps. "Go home and rest. I'll get in touch with your son and let him know where you are." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and a copy of _Heat Wave_.

"Hi, Katie. Is this them?" An elderly woman came in from the living room.

"Yes, Grandma. This is Mr. Castle and his daughter Alexis. "

"Pleased to meet you," Castle shook her hand, "considering the circumstances. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It's no trouble at all. " He handed Alexis over to Kate's grandmother; she immediately began to howl.

"Here," Rick said,"she really likes to play with this." He passed the monkey over.

"Thank you. You two go on ahead and work while I try to calm her down."

They entered the kitchen.

"So, Mr. Castle," she started.

"Call me Rick." He interrupted her.

"Okay, Rick, we'd better get this started. Were you and your wife still a happily married couple?"

"As I said before, she was being a bit distant and pardon the expression, a bit bitchy. We were not getting along, and I suspected she was cheating on me with someone. She was never really a mother to Alexis. We tried to maintain at least an amicable relationship for her sake, but to tell you the truth; sometimes I wish she'd end it. I saw what type of person money made her into. Some people might call me cold hearted or point that out, but do I care for her? Yes. Would I think we'd be better off with other people? Definitely; I've seen how she neglects Alexis' needs when it isn't convenient with her career. I wouldn't have left Alexis home, but book signings are no place for a baby, and I absolutely hate nannies. I had too many growing up that neglected me. Besides, I don't have the proper equipment to feed Alexis. She isn't taking solids yet. I saw the divorce papers hidden in one of her drawers the other day. I think she was going to spring them on me when I got home from the book signing. I wouldn't kill her."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate answered. "Oh, hey, Lanie, what have you got?"

"We found a match for the DNA on the shell case, and it is not Mr. Castle's. His mother came by the precint to see what was going on, and she identified a piece of jewelry from the vic's latest movie. The DNA on both belongs to another actor who lives in Malibu. I can't give you the name over the phone."

"Thank you." She hung up. "That was Lanie. She said that you're clear. And also, your mother is in town. She came by and thought you'd be there. Do you know anyone in Malibu?"

A.N. Names for the suspects and killer and **constructive ** feedback are welcome. Don't worry, I'll give you credit if your character name is chosen.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thank you for all the POSITIVE reviews. Scenes like these are difficult to write, but ones after this case are easier. I just wrote one of the later ones, and I had tears in my eyes just writing it.

Disclaimer: As always, this is the writer's and tv channel's swing set.

"We know a few people, but I don't know what their motives would be. What would make the best story?"

"I don't know, how about the truth? And stop being so happy; you're starting to sound suspicious. Think. Do you have any recent phone bills?"

"Yes," he said, pulling a sheet out. "There's nothing that I saw was suspicious. Wait," he looked at the list again, "there's several coming from Malibu, but I don't know the name."

"I'll have them run the number first thing in the morning. We'd better get you and Alexis home before your mother worries too much, although I think my parents were expecting you to stay for dinner. "

Kate scooted her chair back, got up and walked into the living room. "How's everything going in here?" The site was absolutely adorable. Alexis lay on Kate's grandmother's chest, both were asleep.

"Castle," she whispered, "take a look at this!"

"I wish I had my camera." He responded.

"Wait here." Kate walked over to the side board in the kitchen, took out the Polaroid camera, and snapped a picture.

"How were they able to bring the baby stuff out so fast?" He asked.

"My brother and sister have kids, although we rarely see my brother."

"Why?"

"He works at the embassy in France."

"Hello!" They heard the kitchen door open again.

"Katie, I'm home!" Johanna carried in a bag of groceries.

"Hi, Mom." Kate responded. Johanna put the bag down on the counter and walked over to Rick.

"You must be Mr. Castle." She offered her hand; he shook it. "I hope you're hungry; we're making a family favorite tonight." She walked into the living room. "Is this?"

"Yes. " He replied. Before they could converse any more, they heard a knock on the front door. Johanna opened it.

"Richard, there you are!" Martha swept in. "Someone called Lanie gave the cab the address."

"Is that?" Johanna asked Kate.

"I think so; wasn't she on a couple of _Temptation Lane_ episodes?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't even own a copy of the DVDs; I just get them out of the library

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Castle asked.

"I couldn't be at the loft alone; when someone dies in a residence it becomes spooky there. And the thought of what happened. You said you needed me to come, so here I am."

"I know what you're doing in New York, but I meant, what are you doing at this house?"

"The lady at the morgue told me where you were."

"Why don't we all eat something?" Johanna interrupted. Kate excused herself and went inside her parents' office. She picked up the phone and relayed the day's work to her fellow detectives.

"Mom, that smells delicious," she said when she reentered the kitchen."

"Chicken and dumplings. Any breakthroughs?"

"We have a lead, but we're not exactly sure who it is. At least we know it's coming from Malibu."

"That was delicious, thank you." Castle said.

"It was no problem at all." Johanna replied. "Are you going back tonight?"

"We're heading back to the loft to pick up a few things and going to a hotel; I know a place that actually has cribs in the rooms." He turned to Kate and shook her hand. "Thank you for your time, Detective."

Kate sighed when they left.

"He shook my hand, Mom!"

"Stop acting like a fan girl, sweetheart. Are you going to stay overnight?"

"No, I have work to do back at the apartment." Kate hugged her parents and left.

A.N. Now that that's finally out of the way, the case can move forward.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except a copy of _Heat Wave_.

A.N. Sorry it's taken so long. The line of KBRC is the best I can do for breaking up sections. Whenever I try to put dashes in, the website does not cooperate.

Kate exited the elevator the next morning. "Find anything?" She asked the other detectives.

"Not yet. We're in touch with the California precincts to see if anyone reported similar incidents. " Esposito responded. The phone rang. "Yes, okay, I'm writing it down. Thank you very much." He turned to Kate. "That was California; we have our suspect."

KBRCKBRC

"Donovan Beaumont, NYPD, open up!" Kate called. No one answered. She kicked down the door of the hotel. The team began searching.

"Nothing here, just … hello! Beckett, take a look at this!" Espo called her over.

"What is it?"

"Registered gun, same caliber as the one that ended Mrs. Castle's acting career."

"HWHAT are you doing in my room!" A snobbish voice came from the hallway.

"Mr. Beaumont, I'm Detective Beckett; we have a few questions to ask you. "

KBRCKBRCKBRC

"We were supposed to shoot a few scenes later on this week; well, she was supposed to shoot her half here, and the editors would integrate the scenes since her husband wasn't back from tour yet. I came here to read lines with her to make sure she finally got them right this time. "

"She hasn't gotten them right in the past?" Kate asked.

"She always has a hard time memorizing things, and the directors want everything verbatim."

"So you decided to make sure she got them right this time and when she kept getting them wrong, you decided to silence her forever."

"No. I would never! Beaumonts never kill. "

"You wanna bet? We found the gun in your hotel room. What were you doing between two and three pm two days ago?"

"I was in one of the conference rooms meeting with the director. He also came to make sure she did not mess it up."

"Who is that?" Kate asked.

"John Smith."


	10. Chapter 10

The area near the coffee pot was deserted. Kate poured another cup and offered it to Castle. "Donovan? Are you kidding me? The guy's a nut job, but he never goes through on his threats." Castle told Beckett.

"He mentioned a direction named John Smith. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Besides a character in _Pocahontas_, no."

"Technically that character was a historical figure, Mr. Castle, not just a movie character that Disney completely messed up. Do you know who was directing your wife's latest movie?"

"Well, I know it wasn't Joss Wedon. John Smith could be a shorter version of the director's real name. John….Johnny…Johannes…Jonathan! That's it! Jonathan Cooper. "

Kate reentered the room. "Mr. Beaumont, do you have an address for Mr. Smith?"

"Yes. Can I go now?"

"Take us to him, and we might be able to cut you a deal."

A.N. This is a short one, guys, but it seemed to be the right place to stop. I could not resist the _Firefly _reference. We're getting really close to catching the killer. As always, I do not own anything!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Let me go with you. If he sees me, I might be able to get him to talk. "Castle begged.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. " Kate responded.

"What doesn't seem like a good idea?" Captain Montgomery opened the door of his office.

"Someone wants to ride along to visit our next suspect. I really don't think it's a good idea. "

"You're right, but when you bring him in for questioning, Mr. Castle can listen in and see if he notices anything."

"Sir….."

"Detective, it's our only chance. You know how that kind of people are. Mr. Castle can be an advantage."

"Yes, Sir." She turned to leave.

KBRCKBRCKBRC

"Here's the deal; you're listening from behind the mirror when I bring him in for questioning; that's it. "

"Why?"

"Stop acting like a three year old. Speaking of children, where's Alexis?"

"Mother's watching her; she's the only one who can get Alexis to drink from a bottle."

"I see. Getting back to what I'm saying. It's dangerous, and Mr. Cooper might feel like it's more of a social call than an arrest. Detective Esposito and I will take him into custody, and you will be behind the mirror when we bring him in. "She ushered him into the correct room and locked the door.

"Hey!" He said and began pounding on the door."

"Hey, Espo, ready to go?" She called.

KBRCKBRCCBRC

She secured Donovan in the back seat of the cruiser.

"You wanna drive?" She asked Esposito.

"Sure. So, how are we going to do this?"

KBRCKBRCKBRCKBRC

"Are you ready for this?" Kate asked Beaumont.

"Detective, I am an actor; I was born to do things like this." He answered.

"Let's get this show started, shall we?" She asked him. He knocked on the door.

"Donavon! What a surprise. Come in." The older man ushered him inside. Kate caught the door and discretely let Javi and herself in. She noted the man was a bit heavy set and sported a white beard, no glasses, but he looked like a nerd.

"What brings you here?"

"Meredith isn't answering any of my calls to go over lines. Have you heard anything from her?"

"No." Cooper responded.

"Cut the act; I know it was you!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it was me, and you were in on it too. We had to silence that nasty bitch before she ruined another movie. If you're going along with the plan, then why are you asking about this?"

"I agreed to let you borrow my gun to scare her off, but I didn't agree to kill her! Damn it, I loved her! "

"I think we've heard enough," Espo whispered.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Kate whispered back.

"Got it." He came out of the shadows. "Jonathan Cooper, you are under arrest for the murder of Meredith Castle." Jonathan failed to escape.

"And our deal?" Beaumont asked.

"You're not getting it." Kate answered and recuffed him. "Now you're under arrest for accessory to murder." 

KBRCKBRCKBRCKBRC

The precinct was very busy. "I'll take Cooper, and you can review things with Beaumont." Kate suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Espo said.

Kate entered the adjoining room to Castle's locked door.

"Mr. Cooper, did we read you your rights?" She asked.

"Yes, and I want my lawyer now."

KBRCKBRCKBRC

"He did it; they both did." Castle burst after she released him.

"How do you know."

"I may not have remembered his name for a while, but he came by the Loft a few years back to see about directing another movie based on one of my books. He instantly took a dislike to Meredith but found her irresistible right away. I was going to close the deal, but I didn't want him around her. Then with this fight…I knew. He was like the Don Lockwood to her Lena Lamont; they were constantly in the same movies. I just can't believe they went that far….. and all the excuses about her not being able to memorize lines just added to their plot…..I can't…. They both deserve to die."

"I'm sorry to say New York doesn't have the death penalty anymore, but we can still bring her to justice." She handed him a tissue. His nostrils made an elephant noise."

"Charming. Now, let's get you home."

"I can drive myself."

"Not with the buckets of tears you've been leaking out of your system. Besides, the two's one phone call could put you in danger. It's better if you have an armed escort."

KBRCKBRCKBRCKBRC

She drove to his hotel; thankfully another one than the previous trip. He slid the key card out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Look who's home, Alexis." Martha said.

"Oh, and Detective, so nice to see you again."

"You too, and I'm glad to say it's on a happier note. We've caught the men responsible. I know there will be trials, and I am willing to be there every step of the way; I have to since it was my case. " She bent down, "Hi, Alexis. How are you today?" Alexis smiled and gurgled.

"Well, I have to get back, but I'll be in contact soon. I hope you find somewhere safe to live again." She let herself out and walked toward her car.

A.N. A little dues ex machina, I know, but this is only the beginning. You will get more of the interrogations later.


End file.
